Generally, cream-type cosmetic containers storing highly viscous cream are configured to interrupt a contact between air and the content contained in the cosmetic containers. An exemplary vacuum-type cosmetic container is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0311503 filed and owned by the present applicant.
This utility model discloses a dispenser container including a container part 10 storing contents, a dispenser 100 coupled to an upper end of the container part 10. The dispenser 100 includes a cylinder 20 coupled to the upper end of the container part 10, a valve body 30 disposed at an intake hole 22 of the cylinder 20, a button 40 disposed at the cylinder 20 so as to perform repetitive pumping and including a tray part 42 extended so as to cover an upper part of the container part 10 at an upper end thereof, and a piston 50 disposed between an inner wall surface of the cylinder 20 and a lower end portion of the button 40. Here, the button has a slide hole 44 formed at a central portion thereof in a vertical direction, and the valve body 30 has an upper end thereof upwardly extending and slidably inserted into the slide hole 44 of the button. Also, a cover member 60 is coupled to the upper end of the valve body 30 to cover the slide hole 44 of the button 40. Thus, when the button 40 is pushed, the button 40 descends along an outer circumferential surface of the valve body 30, generating a gap between the cover member 60 and the button 40. Contents are discharged through the gap and collect in the tray part 42 of the button 40.
However, in this utility model, the dispenser 100 including the cylinder 20 having the intake hole 22 at the lower end thereof is coupled to the upper portion of the container part 10 to discharge contents stored in the container part 10. Accordingly, since this utility model has a structure in which pumping is performed through the dispenser 100 having a complicated structure, there is a limitation in that the assembling time and the manufacturing cost for installing the dispenser 100 increase.